thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 25th Hunger Games
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Author | style="width:70%;" | KyofuMizu |- | style="width:30%;" | Series | style="width:70%;" | The Hunger Games: Chronicles |- ! colspan="2" class="color1"|Publication Order |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Preceded by ??? | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Followed by The 32nd Hunger Games |} The 25th Hunger Games is a currently unfinished fanfiction written by KyofuMizu (Kyo). The fanfiction takes place before the event of The Hunger Games and it is a part of The Hunger Games: Chronicles ''which aims to tell the untold stories of Panem. It is currently located here Info The 25th Hunger Game had a slightly different rule set as it is a Quarter Quell. Instead of a random drawing, the people of each District voted on their tributes. Also, the Arena's setting was changed to the most popular Tribute in the citizens of the Capitol's eyes. Disclaimer I, KyofuMizu, do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy in any way. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I did create all the original characters that appeared in the FanFiction. Tributes Visual Image here Main Characters Ethan Minerva (District 3) Ethan is the first recorded son of a Victor in Panem's history. Being that, he is usually the subject of mockery among his fellow peers and elders. In the 25th Hunger Games, to add to the suspense, the Capitol disregarded who District 3 voted for and sent Ethan in instead. Ethan is not physically attractive, nor is he well rounded in his fighting skills. He instead relies on his speed and his knowledge of electronics and electricity to defeat his adversaries. He has a generally gloomy and hotheaded personality to him that usually inhibits his chances at friendship. In the Games, he forms an alliance with Dione (Diane), Gabriela and Cassandra. Ethan is also the Narrator of the fanfiction. Dione Rossi (District 3) Dione "Diane" Rossi is a citizen from District 3 who works in the Workshop everyday. She is voted into the 25th Hunger Games through unknown reasons. Despite her origin from District 3, her advantage in the games is her knowledge of survival. She is well-rounded in how to survive in urban areas. Before the Games begin, she and Ethan form an alliance. Their Mentor, Tin, uses this to their advantage and forces them to act as partners in crime. She and Ethan soon become close friends and begin to look out for each other in the Games. She is a talkative and hyper person, who quickly learns to channel that hyperactivity into an advantage in the Games. Gabriela (District 4) Gabriela is a citizen from District 4 who, due to her seductive personality, convinced most of the people of District 4 to vote for her. She relies on her skills that she gained in Career training and her good looks to survive in the Arena. Although she received training to be a Career, In the 25th Hunger Games, she does not join the Career Pack. This is due to her grudge against her District partner, which throughout the fanfiction is not explained. She proves useful in Ethan group for her skills earned from Career Training. Cassandra (District 12) Cassandra is the first District 12 Tribute in Hunger Games history to escape the bloodbath. She lives in the Merchant class of District 12. She is voted into the 25th Hunger Games for unknown reasons, although it is assumed that all the starving, jealous people of District 12 voted for her. She joins Ethan's alliance after them meeting in the training area. In the Games, she relies on her outstanding memory and general cleverness. Her memory reaches the point where she could recite the name of every Tribute and what District they are from. She could also act as a living map for her group as she would remember which way the group came from. The Career Pack In the 25th Hunger Games, the Career Pack consists of Bash, Pummel, Pastel, Folly and Bacchus. Bash is the self-proclaimed leader of the Pack. They also wanted Gabriela and Rik on the pack but both declined their invitation. Other Characters Other Tributes 1 Folly.png|Folly (District 1) 1 Pastel.png|Pastel (District 1) 2 Bash.png|Bash (District 2) 2 Pummel.png|Pummel (District 2) 3 Ethan Minerva.png|Ethan (District 3) 3 Dione Rossi.png|Dione (District 3) 4 Bacchus.png|Bacchus (District 4) 4 Gabriela.png|Gabriela (District 4) 5 Tobias.png|Tobias (District 5) 5 Leda.png|Leda (District 5) 6 John.png|John (District 6) 6 Fortuna.png|Fortuna (District 6) 7 Bough.png|Bough (District 7) 7 Pip.png|Pip (District 7) 8 Stitch.png|Stitch (District 8) 8 Sara.png|Sara (District 8) 9 Drought.png|Drought (District 9) 9 Pawnna.png|Pawnna (District 9) 10 Joseph.png|Joseph (District 10) 10 Wells.png|Wells (District 10) 11 Rik.png|Rik (District 11) 11 April.png|April (District 11) 12 Christopher.png|Christopher (District 12) 12 Cassandra.png|Cassandra (District 12) Most of the other tributes end up dying in the bloodbath or being killed later on. Stylists and Prep Team Stylists of the 25th Hunger Games include, Venus, Cupid, Phobetor and an unnamed Prep Team member. Diane's stylist was an elderly man named Chronus while Ethan's stylist was a young mess of nerves named Gaia (Also known as Luna). Venus and Cupid looked odd but not disgustingly odd, while Phobetor, to Ethan's disgust, had the characteristics of a Fox mixed with a Human. Mentors Dione's mentor is Ethan's mother who won the 15th Hunger Games at the age of 16. Ethan's mentor is Tin who won the 13th Hunger Games at the age of 13. Both won by setting up an eleborate electic trap to kill off the Careers, then they outlived the remaining tributes. The Top 10 Tributes #Ethan Minerva: A broken city with ruined Skyscrapers and torn buildings ('Post Apocalyptic City') #Pastel: A perfect landscape by day, a desolate wasteland by night ('Land of Opposites') #Bash: A mining quarry surrounded by a thick pine forrest ('Mining Quarry') #Pummel: A regular looking mountain spilling over with muttations ('Mountain of Dangers') #Cassandra: A pine forest that resembles the outskirts of District 12 ('Pine Forest') #Diane Rossi: A factory designed to kill Tributes in creative ways ('Factory of Death') #Bough: A field of wheat and grain similar to District 11 ('Land of Wheat') #Folly: A beautiful landscape that turns out to be dangerous in every way ('Eden to Hell') #Bacchus: A seemingly empty island crawling with dangers ('Isle of Terror') #Gabriela: A perfect island resort filled with odd caves and hidden dangers. ('Ocean Resort') Arena In the 25th Hunger Games, the Arena was based on which tribute appealed more to the citizens of the Capitol. The most popular Tribute earns an Arena based of their District and overall and advantage. As Ethan Minerva was voted the most popular Tribute, the Arena was a post-apocalyptic city with giant skyscrapers and abandoned buildings. Placing #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Not Announced #Drought (Mutilated by Bird Muttations) #Fortuna (Speared through heart by unknown Career) #John (Decapitated by a Male Career assumed to be Bash) #Rik (Unknown Death at Bloodbath) #Leda (Unknown Death at Bloodbath) #Tobias (Unknown Death at Bloodbath) #Stitch (Unknown Death at Bloodbath) #Pip (Unknown Death at Bloodbath) #Wells (Shot by Pummel at Bloodbath) #Christopher (Neck snapped by Unknown Career at Bloodbath) Trivia *Ethan's last name is the Roman name of Athena. Athena is the Goddess of wisdom and Ethan is generally regarded as a smart person. *Diane's real name, Dione, comes from the myth of Aphrodite where in some versions of the story, Dione is the name of her mother. *Bacchus is the Roman name of Dionysus' '''the God of Wine. *Leda is the name of a character of Greek Mythology who attracted the attention of Zues. *Originally, Tin (Ethan Mentor) was named Diode but people confused Diode and Dione so it was changed. *Tin is one of the metals used for soldering which is a process in circuitry. Which is a reference to Tin's life in District 3. *Fortuna is the name of a Goddess who personifies luck and chance. *The Tribute Joseph shares his name with Saint Joseph who was a shepard. Shepards tend to livestock which is the job of District 10. The Tribute Joseph hails from District 10. *Venus, one of Ethan's Prep Team, shares her name with the Roman version of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love *Cupid, another one of Ethan's Prep Team, has the same name as the Roman God of Love. *Phobetor is named after the Greek God of Nightmares, fitting as she ends up giving Ethan nightmares over her appearance. *Chronus is named after the Greek God of Time. *Gaia is named after the Greek Goddess who personifed the Earth Category:Fan fictions Category:KyofuMizu